beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het einde is nabij (deel 4)
Het einde is nabij (deel 4) ''Vervolg: Het einde is nabij (deel 3)'' Ryuga was in schok. Hij bleef Madoka maar ongelovig aanstaren terwijl ze dichter en dichterbij kwam. Hij bleef maar stilstaan en haar aanstaren. Toen stond ze heel dichtbij en strok ze haar zwaard. Ryuga zag het te laat en dacht dat het voorbij was, maar Myuu kwam hem te hulp en schakelde Madoka uit zonder haar pijn te doen. Ze trok Ryuga uit zijn trance en liep met hem weg. Ze trok haar groep terug en ging samen met ze naar het kamp. "Ryuga, wat is er?" vroeg Gingka bezorgd "Myuu, wat is er aan de hand met hem?" zei hij tegen Myuu. "Ik weet het niet." zei ze ook bezorgd "Misschien is er iets gebeurd met Madoka." zei ze. Toen kreeg Myuu een signaal van Ryuga's gedachte. ''"Madoka is veranderd. Ze probeerde me te doden. Ze kuste Drake. Ze houdt niet meer van me. Het is voorbij." ''zei zijn gedachte en hij begon te snikken. "Ryuga, ze deed het vast niet met eigen wil." zei Myuu om haar broer te sussen "Ze hebben vast iets met haar gedaan. Haar gehypnotiseerd of zoiets." zei ze. "Ja," zei hij wat opgepept "Madoka zou me nooit zomaar pijn doen. Er moet een reden voor zijn." zei hij terwijl hij opstond. "Maar wat hebben ze met haar gedaan?" vroeg Ryuga zich af. "Hypnose zou mogelijk zijn." zei Napelon, die zich bij het gesprek voegde "De Caeribianen zijn slangen en zij kunnen hypnotiseren." zei hij. "Ok." zei Myuu "Dus ze is gehypnotiseerd." zei ze. "Hoe kun je dat verbreken?" vroeg Kyoya, die het zat was dat ze niet tot het kernpunt gingen. "Wel, ware liefde kan het overwinnen." zei Napelon. "Maar ze haat me nu." zei Ryuga droevig. "Nee, Ryuga dat doet ze niet." zei Hikaru oppepend. "Ja, Hikaru heeft gelijk." zei Hyoma om zijn vriendin en zijn vriend te steunen. "Ryuga, ze is gehypnotiseerd. Ze weet niet wat ze doet." ze Myuu. "Ok, we moeten haar van die hypnose halen." zei Gingka opeens. Hij fluisterde iets in Myuu haar oor en Myuu's gezicht betrok. "We moeten snel zijn, voordat de Caeribianen ons weer verassen." zei ze snel "We moeten nu een strategie verzinnen om hen nu aan te vallen." zei ze serieus. Ryuga keek haar eerst verbaasd aan, maar daarna keek hij haar serieus aan. Ze riepen iedereen te samen voor een strategie te plannen. Binnen een uur hadden ze een strategie. Het was 2 uur in de morgen. Alles was rustig en vredig. Er was geen spoor van beweging. De Caeribianen hadden niets om te vrezen... dachten ze. Ze zouden beter moeten weten. Tussen de planten en donkere plekjes bewogen schaduwen. De draken bewogen zich heel stil door het gebied. Dichtbij een rots, die een paar meter verwijderd is van het kamp, gingen ze op hun positie staan. Ryuga zag vanaf zijn positie dat Madoka de wacht hield. Om haar zo woedend te zien, zo strijdlustig, hij vond haar nog knapper en sexyer dan ze al was. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Myuu schudde hem wakker van zijn trance. "Je moet gaan." fluisterde ze. Ryuga knikte en ging zo stil en snel naar de poort van het kamp van de vijand. Madoka had iets in de gaten en ging naar een valleitje achter een paar rotsen. Het was prachtig. Ondanks dat de glorieuze oorlog alles had vernietigd, bleef dit magische plekje over. Madoka was steeds op haar hoede. Ze zocht rond met haar wapen. Ze trok haar wapen weg toen ze vuurvliegjes zag rondvliegen. Het herinnerde haar over haar avond met Ryuga door het rijk van de draken. Toen opeens kwam Ryuga tevoorschijn vanuit de struiken. Madoka was van plan om aan te vallen, maar Ryuga nam haar wapen vliegensvlug af. Hij nam haar stevig vast, want ze wou weglopen, en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Madoka strippelde tegen, maar gaf zich gewonnen. Ryuga stopte en dacht dat hij haar terug had. Tenminste dat dacht hij. Madoka nam snel haar wapen en wou schieten, maar Myuu kwam er tussen. Ze stopte haar onmiddelijk, maar Madoka had al versterking geroepen. De strijder kwam er al aan en toen hij Myuu zag, schoot hij onmiddelijk zijn pijl af. Myuu zag hem niet en toen ze omkeek was ze al te laat. "Myuu!" riep Gingka en hij ging voor haar staan. De pijl raakte Gingka en hij zakte in. Myuu begon te wenen en werd woedend. Er kwam een zwarte gloed over haar heen en haar ogen werden pikzwart. Ze brulde en liep op de strijder af. Ze slachtte hem af en liet geen medelijde tonen. Ze bleef hem maar afsclachtte en afschlachtte. Maar Tsuki hield haar tegen. Myuu stopte. "Myuu, Gingka heeft je nodig." zei Tsuki knikkend naar Gingka, die op de grond lag te criperen van de pijn. Ze liep naar hem toe en begon te wenen. "Gingka, idioot, dat had je niet moeten doen." zei ze wenend "Ik ben het niet waard." zei ze nog steeds wenend. "Dat ben je wel." zei hij lachend. Terwijl ze zaten te praten, ging Madoka naar het kamp. Ryuga keek haar na en zag haar verdwijnen achter de rotsen. Hij keek zeer droevig. Hij dacht dat het ging werken, maar zo te zien, houdt Madoka echt niet meer van hem, maar hij nog wel van haar. Myuu nam Gingka op en liep met hem voorzichtig naar het kamp. Ryuga ging haar achterna en riep zijn troep. Ze volgde hem tot op de voet. Ze kwamen aan bij het kamp en gingen allemaal naar Gingka. Hij zat al in de verplegingstent, waar Myuu en een andere vrouw hem verzorgde. Die vrouw was de draak van de geneeskunde en helingen. Ze heette Louise, de bruine draak van Australië. Ze gaf hem medicijnen en een verband. "Laat maar Louise." zei Myuu tegen haar "Ik genees hem wel." zei ze vastberaden. "Ok." was haar simpele antwoord. Ze ging uit de weg en liet Myuu haar gang gaan. Myuu ging naast Gingka zitten, die onregelmatig aan het ademhalen was. Myuu gebruikte haar positieve krachten om zijn pijn weg te nemen. Gingka werd beter en bedankte Myuu. De wonde was al bijna helemaal weg. Gingka fluisterde iets in Myuu's oor waar ze heel blij van werd. Myuu drukte zijn hoofd tegen haar borst en kreeg tranen van geluk in haar ogen. Ze kuste Gingka snel en zei tegen de rest dat alles goed was. Ze waren opgelucht. Ze waren allemaal heel blij dat er niets aan de hand was. Maar hun geluk ging niet voor altijd blijven duren. Want over een paar uur zou de oorlog weer uitbreken en het einde zou nabij kunnen zijn. Wordt Vervolgd... Ryuga001.jpg|Ryuga die woedend is.|link=Ryuga Sama|linktext=Ryuga keek haar na en zag haar verdwijnen achter de rotsen Dit is Helios.png|De gemene Helios (Drake).|link=Helios/Drake|linktext=Drake. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Draken Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Tsubasa Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Magie Categorie:Hyoma Categorie:Hikaru Categorie:Seizoen: 1